


Игра

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [17]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Башир Гарака любит-любит-любит.





	Игра

**Author's Note:**

> POV; мнимая проза.

Нет, в любви с тобой не сыграть на равных — в ней победу я так легко украл;  
...и стою, покорный тебе, бесславный оттого, что ты в неё _не играл_.


End file.
